ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dark Arts
See Talk:Light Arts for some information on the testing I did for MP costs and cast times. --Somnar 16:06, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Also tested with Freeze, and seem to be getting similar results with dark arts as with white magic and light arts. (~5-10% cast time reduction, 10% recast time reduction, 10% mp cost reduction.) --Somnar 16:35, 29 November 2007 (UTC) As RDM23/SCH, my Elemental Magic was 68 and my Dark Magic was 64. This suggests that the E skill penalty may now apply at levels lower than 75. Requires further testing.---Iecerint 23:24, 14 December 2008 (UTC) = Skill Caps = I tested Light/Dark Arts as a WHM64/SCH10. Perhaps the issue was my incapped sub, but bear with me here. Before using Dark Arts, my Elemental Skill was in the low 20's, and my Water did 32 damage to a Goblin in Rolanberry Fields. After using Dark Arts, my Elemental skill went up to 180, but my damage didn't change. I wonder if perhaps it doesn't boost your sub-job skills to the 'main job's' B-Rating, but rather just boosts it to a 'sub-job' capped rating...if you understand what I mean. Any thoughts? -Vyenpakakapaka 17:11, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Re: Skill Caps It's probably more that it was a lower level goblin (though landing spells on a level 36 mob with a level 10 sub would be tough). 32 damage with dark arts sounds reasonable though, since the spells do have a soft cap. Might be something to test on a mob nearer your level. --Somnar 17:12, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Skill has no influence on magic damage only on accuracy(ie. resist rates). --Maimildre 01:27, 3 December 2007 (UTC) = 256 versus 246, and free-skill-cap? = After using Dark Arts as WHM75/SCH10, my Enfeebling Magic jumped to 256, but Dark and Elemental only hit 246. Another interesting thing I noticed is that both appeared capped, even though my "real" Elemental Magic is about 225~ and my "real" Dark Magic is much lower, around 150. Does this mean if SCH had been my first mage job, I could melee to Lv.10 (never using a spell), bust out Dark Arts, and suddenly nuke with capped Elemental Magic? Or is this some kinda bug? I can't test whether or not these skills would "auto-cap" for a new SCH in that situation, since all my skills are well above SCH10 caps. Can anyone help clue me in on this one? --TheRya 12:12, 3 December 2007 (UTC) It seems that when you use Light or Dark Arts from a sub, if your main job doesn't naturally have one of the skills, it's only raised to 246 (at 75) instead of 256. (ie. WHM doesn't naturally have Dark or Elemental, so they only go up to 246.) That doesn't actually correspond to a normal skill cap level. --FFXI-Setesh 09:15, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Ok if your sub 207.5 then your capped at 246 once you get 207.5 cap will rase again. not been able to find out if its 251 or 256. = Sub job skill Boost = I can confirm that firstly, its not a bug (per a conversation with a GM stating that it was working as expected) and that you do indeed get a very peculiar boost to your magic skills. As a 73SMN/35SCH i get 235 for all of the SCH magic skills when using light or dark arts despite the fact that smn not only doesn't have any of those skills, but also that i don't have those skills at that level even on jobs that do have them. A bit peculiar tho, is that I didn't see 235 as being a cap for any particular level. --Takophiliac 01:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC)